Manufacturing of halogenated compounds is traditionally accomplished by using a batch or semi-batch process due to use of solid catalyst in liquid phase. Batch or semi-batch processes are not economical, resulting in relatively high cost products.
Addition reactions for preparing useful haloalkanes, such as 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane (HCC-240) and 1,1,1,3,3 pentachlorobutane (HCC-360), are known in the art. Typically, in this reaction, a halogenated compound, such as, carbon tetrachloride, is added to an olefinic compound, such as, vinyl chloride, in the presence of a catalyst and under conditions sufficient to form a haloalkane product having a backbone longer than that of the haloalkane reactant. The halogenated product then is recovered by separating it from the reactants, catalyst and by-products using conventional techniques such as distillation. The conventional process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,914, which is incorporated herein in its entirety.
A continuous process is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,978, incorporated herein in its entirety, that can be used to manufacturing the HCC-240, HCC-360, etc. halogenated alkanes in a commercial scale process economically.
Both of the above prior arts dealt with making halogenated alkanes of a longer carbon chain by reacting a “halogenated” alkene with a halogenated alkane.
The present invention discloses a continuous process that can be used in a commercial operation for the manufacturing of halogenated alkane with increasing carbon chain by reacting a “non-halogenated” alkene, such as ethylene, propylene, butene, etc. with a halogenated alkane. This continuous process can also reduce manufacturing cost for production of halogenated compounds.
The present inventor has uniquely discovered that alkenes can be used in the manufacturing of halogenated alkanes in place of halogenated alkenes even though they must be used at a higher pressure, are more flammable and may be explosive. The present inventor has discovered that it is desirable to use alkenes versus halogenated alkenes because alkenes are less expensive and react faster, thus making them more commercially desirable. Moreover, alkenes produce products that are at least one halogen less than those produced from equivalent halogenated alkenes.